Always Second Best
by stephalopolisO9
Summary: Complete- One Shot- But then there were people like Ron. People who weren't the chosen ones like Harry. People who weren't smart like Hermione. People that gave up and let others take care of their loved ones and into the hands of someone like Theo. People that were just always second best.


Our flight got delayed and I was a little bored. Here's a little something to get you by on the weekend.

Read and review!

* * *

 _ **Always Second Best**_

Life had a funny way of telling you that you weren't good enough. It varied in form but no matter the way, it always stung. It always hurt and brushing and laughing it off did nothing to ease the pain.

Ronald Weasley was all too familiar with life giving him the short end of the stick. Amongst his family he wasn't as smart as Percy or Bill. He wasn't as courageous as Charlie nor as clever as Fred and George. Even against his sister, he was no match. She was wittier and as much as it killed him to admit, better at Quidditch.

Growing up Ron believed his shining moment would be when he arrived at Hogwarts. If he surrounded himself with people at his level, he was sure to stand out! Then his mother and father would notice him more. Then he'd have more friends. He'd be popular and everyone would love him.

When he shared his compartment with Harry Potter on that train ride in, he just knew life was about to turn over a new leaf. Harry was famous and he didn't even know it. Ron was upset he didn't use it to his advantage. He could show Harry how to use it for glory and popularity. But Harry didn't want it. Any of it.

Unfortunately for Harry though, it proceeded him. Ron was all too happy to ride the coat tails. His friend was famous and if he didn't capitalize on it, then Ronald Bilius Weasley would! Their peers loved him for telling them small quirks about Harry and even promised some his autograph. Although his friend knew, he only scoffed, but said nothing.

Then there was Hermione Granger. Muggle born extraordinare. He loathed her in the beginning. She was so self righteous and smart. Always had her nose buried in a book, needing to know absolutely everything. He found her incredibly annoying with her know-it-all attitude. But when she covered his and Harry's trouble, he couldn't help but include her in the group because Harry did.

Ron found himself outshown again. Year after year Harry saved the day along with Hermione while he clung to them, basking in the limelight. They were the Golden Trio. Their peers loved them. People knew who they were. Knew who he was. It was a feeling he could get used to.

Then the war began. Again, Ron felt useless. He wasn't smart like Hermione to find the next Horcruxes. He wasn't the chosen one like Harry to defeat the Dark Lord. He was no one. But he needed to shine. He needed to be better.

After he returned to the tent, he made sure to pay attention to everything Hermione and Harry said. He was even beginning to make sense of things, like getting another basilisk fang and recruiting the house elves. And when Hermione kissed him, well, he felt invincible. He finally did it. He outshined them both. He proved his worth.

They defeated Lord Voldemort. He became a war hero. He became an auror. He got the girl. He got everything he wanted.

But then, like the cruel hand that life was to him, it all fell apart.

Being an adult wasn't like being a child or a teenager. There was no one to cushion your ego or falls. There was no one to hold your hand and guide you. And there were no more coat tails to follow and shine on.

It began with Hermione. After she returned from her final year at Hogwarts, Ron assumed they could pick up where they left off. Sure they saw each other on occasion, but between her studies and his auror training, they lost their footing.

Hermione was distant when she was with him. She'd hardly let him touch her and they always argued. During the final blowout, she broke it off. She no longer wanted to be with him. She claimed they were too different but that she valued their friendship. Ron was furious. He shouted and screamed and called her names, but nothing changed. She had left him.

He threw himself into his work. Between him and Harry, they helped capture the remaining Death Eaters. For the first year he excelled. With his best friend by his side, they became a dynamic duo. No one could get in their way and no one could escape. The streets were cleaned up thanks to them.

Harry proposed to Ginny during the first year of being official aurors. Ron was happy for his best friend and sister. But the nagging jealousy was still lingering. He wanted someone to love him. He wanted someone to share his life with. He wanted someone to be intimate with. Sure the groupies helped, but it wasn't enough.

Ron decided he was going to win Hermione back. She still frequented the Burrow for Sunday dinners but with his busy schedule and her position at the Ministry, they hardly ever saw each other, let alone speak after the break up. He knew she would be at the wedding though. With emotions running high of love, trust, and forgiveness, she was bound to take him back. They had history. With a little wine and dancing, they'd be together again.

Hermione finally arrived. She looked beautiful in her golden dress. It hugged curves Ron had forgotten about. It dipped and sank and stirred his loins. Her hair was loose and in ringlets down her back. He wanted to approach her but as best man, he had to focus on the ceremony first. He would make his move at the reception.

The atmosphere was tantalizing, the food incredible, the music whimsical, and the drinks encouraging. Ron took one more shot of firewhiskey for bravey and walked towards his conquest. She was sitting talking away with Neville, completely unsuspecting. Ron would ask her to dance and then woo her.

Hermione turned around and gave him the brightest smile he'd ever received from her. It made him faulter in his steps. She stood and began walking towards him and Ron's heart soared. It triumphed. It roared like a lion and beated like a dragons wings. He broke into the biggest grin his face could hold. It almost hurt how far it stretched. His heart beat faster as she got closer.

Then he got confused. She was weaving in and out of people but not towards him anymore. She was going diagonally and away. He stopped walking and followed her mane of hair. It took him a moment to comprehend what was occurring.

Hermione had stopped in front of some bloke. She greeted him with a hug and then without hesitance, kissed him directly on the lips.

Ron felt so many emotions at once: confussion, hurt, rage, jealousy, concern, baffle, disbelief. When they were together she would barely hold his hand in public let alone kiss.

A dancing couple bumped into him snapping him out of the trance. His feet shuffled him to where Neville was seated. He tried engaging him in conversation but Ron was too busy watching Hermione interact with the newlyweds. The man she was with obviously knew Harry and Ginny, going by how they interacted like old chums.

His eyes never left Hermione as she walked around with the stupid git. Ron clenched his fist every time the guy touched the small of her back, kissed her cheek, or when she returned the affections.

Ron sat up straighter when they headed towards the table. The closer he saw the bloke the more familiar he looked. Tall, wirey build with glasses. He must've gone to Hogwarts with them. She introduced him to Neville, shaking his hand with friendliness. Hermione finally noticed him. With a second of hesitation she introduced them.

Theo Nott. Potions Master and professor at Hogwarts. Slytherin. Boyfriend. Those were the key words that stuck out in mind as Hermione talked nervously.

Theo mentioned he recognized him from school. He retreated his hand when Ron ignored it, taking Hermione's instead. He even tried joking about 'Weasley Is Our King'.

Ron felt nothing but loathing for Theo Nott. Nothing of the interaction was lost in him. He saw how uncomfortable Nott was and how he tried to play nice in front of Hermione. After several attempts of small talk, Nott asked Hermione to dance, all too relieved to get away from the murderous glare he was receiving from the ginger.

Throughout the night, Ron didn't move from his seat. He glared at everyone dancing and at everyone who engaged him in conversation. George had come over with a drink for him asking him what was wrong. He followed his younger brothers gaze that was fixed upon Granger and Nott.

Ron had to count from one hundred backwards to restrain from hitting George. Nothing his brother said helped his anger. Apparently everyone loved Nott. Harry and Ginny did. The Granger's did. Even his own parents. Unable to withstand anymore, he left the reception, leaving all the doting couples to themselves.

It was several months before he found himself facing Theo Nott again. It was Sunday dinner at the Burrow and he'd been looking forward to it all week. He'd had a rough time at work since Harry got promoted undoing their partnership. Ron was stuck with a rookie who was a pain in the ass. He wanted nothing but to sit at home with his family and enjoy his mother's cooking.

Low and behold though, fate rubbed it in his face again that he had lost the girl. Hermione and Theo were there. They were conservative in their relationship in public, but Ron observed them closely. The lingering touches and the longing looks. She let him call her 'Mione. Ron had tried that many years ago and she hexed him saying she hated it.

Ron would get him though. He suggested a friendly game of Quidditch afterwards. Everyone was happy to play. He chose opposite teams of Theo, playing keeper to Nott's chaser. Ron boasted and antagonized the Slytherin up in the air. The game was tied at a solid 60-60. Theo was actually quite good on a broom and that pissed Ron off more. His anger was getting to him. He was playing off. The points scored on him should've been easy blocks. But he lost focus of actually winning and lost. Theo scored moments before Ginny caught the snitch. Ron lost again. He stayed on his broom hovering and watching as Theo landed on the ground kissing Hermione in victory. She'd been cheering for him the entire time.

That night Ron took Harry's invisibility cloak from his home. Luckily Ginny had warded the house to let him in whenever. The couple was fast asleep as he took the cloak. He Disapperated to Nott's apartment. He'd stolen the address from the auror directory weeks ago, looking into his background in search of Death Eater activity.

The wards on the living space were the same ones Hermione used when they were on the run. Easily, Ron took them down and let himself in. With the cloak hiding him, he tiptoed around the home, looking for possible evidence that Nott was a criminal. Perhaps not for murder but maybe tax evasion. Anything to get him away from Hermione.

He snooped around for a while finding nothing. Not even dirty dishes in the sink. Theo Nott was clean. Looking around he could see why Hermione liked him. The place was spotless and the walls were aligned with bookshelves. Ron was going to leave when he heard a strange noise. His auror instincts kicked in, following the sounds. They were coming directly from what he presumed was a bedroom door. He silenced the door in case it creaked and opened it slowly.

He wasn't sure why it shocked him but it did. Ron was by no means innocent or a virgin, but it never occurred to him that Hermione wouldn't be either. He couldn't tear his eyes away as what he could only assume the act would be called; making love. Certainly he never had sex like that. His trysts were always quick and to the point. This however was different.

Like a pervert and stalker, he watched as Theo and Hermione had breathtaking sex. She rode him passionately, making sounds that would turn on even the most frigid person. Her breasts cupped in Theo's hands as he rolled her nipples with his fingers. Her head thrown back in pure pleasure.

Even though it was someone Ron disliked with her, the tightness in his pants didn't seem to care. Theo flipped them so he was driving into her kissing every inch of skin he could reach. Ron took a few steps closer towards the couple mesmerized by Hermione's passion. The blush on her neck, the way she scratched at Theo's back, and how she met his every thrust. It drew him in.

He knew what he was doing was wrong and immoral. He should've never looked for Theo's address. He should've never come to the apartment. He should've never watched his friend get fucked by another man. But he was frozen. It wasn't until Hermione panted that she was cumming, when Theo came inside her, and when they kissed saying that they loved each other, that Ron turned around and left.

For weeks Ron couldn't get the image of Hermione's orgasming face out of his mind. No matter how many times he wanked off nor how many witches he bedded, it was engraved in his mind.

His lack of sleep, bad attitude, and anger got him in trouble at work. He screwed up a heist for the second time and when his partner ended up at St. Mungo's because of his negligence, he was demoted to desk duty. Ron was miserable locked inside. No one wanted to be around him and with his punishment, he saw less and less of Harry. He saw even less of his family at the Burrow. Ron couldn't stomach running into Hermione and Theo again so he avoided it altogether.

Life threw him another hex though when he ran into Hermione on the elevator one day. She greeted him easily enough though he responded with short answers. She'd been promoted to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, meaning they were bound to run into each other more often. Deciding it was too hard to avoid her, Ron offered an olive branch and invited her to lunch on behalf of her promotion.

Slowly their friendship began to mend. At times it was awkward but they both put in the effort. Ron had to give her credit in that she didn't bring up Theo often. The first few times she mentioned him he'd tense and change the subject. She caught on and did her best to avoid it. He saw the hurt in her eyes that she wanted to share something positive in her life but Ron needed baby steps. She tried to pry into his love life, or lack thereof, but he gruffed it off.

Harry joined them on occasion. He'd been promoted again making him busy all the time. The media went on frenzy when the Golden Trio was seen together. Some ridiculous title was always flying around how they were reuniting to take down the criminals. Hermione was often scrutinized on her love life while Harry rumored to be running for Minister of Magic. Incidentally, they never mentioned Ron.

Ron was sorting through tedious paperwork one morning, looking to get organized. The owls were arriving with the Daily Prophet signaling his morning break for coffee. With a hot mug in hand he looked over the paper, reading the main headlines and reading the Quidditch section. He was just about done when a picture caught his eye. It wasn't rage or anger that filled Ron, it was defeat.

The picture was of Theo Nott, down on one knee proposing to Hermione in a romantic restaurant. The shock and utter joy on her face was palpable. Tears came down her face as she nodded yes and Nott slipped the ring on her finger before engaging in a passionate kiss. It replayed over and over until the burning sensation from the mug snapped him out of his trance.

A week later he ran into Hermione on the way to the loo. They looked at each other awkwardly. Ron sighed offering her a congratulations and half hearted hug. He eyed the rock on her left hand. It was suttle and elegant yet expensive looking. Nott did know her. She was yammering on about the wedding. She invited him on the spot with a plus one. Unsure of what else to say, he thanked her and walked away.

He never went to any of the wedding gatherings though he always received an invitation. He planned on not going to the wedding but when a pregnant Ginny showed up at his apartment hexing and shouting at him, breaking half his things, he agreed to go as long as she stopped. In nanoseconds she went from blind age to tranquility, rubbing her protruding belly.

With the threat of his sister, Ron went to the wedding. It was a small ceremony with only family and friends. Hermione looked radiant and completely in love. Theo couldn't take his eyes off her. It was disgustingly cute and Ron felt sick to his stomach. They danced and kissed and everyone ooohed and awwwed.

The newlyweds went around from table to table socializing, taking pictures, and thanking their guests. When they got to the table he was at with Harry, Ginny, George, Angelina, Neville, and Hannah, Ron wanted to leave. But like a good friend he congratulated them and posed for the picture.

It was towards the end of the night, when he pulled Harry aside. Looking at Hermione dance with her father, he told him he was resigning. He was taking time off for a while to reevaluate his career and life. Without listening to Harry's protest, he walked away.

He was just about to reach the Disapparation point when a voice called his name. Without looking he knew it was Hermione. She walked as quickly as her heels would allow. She thanked him for coming, hoping he had a good time. She went to hug him and Ron melted. He breathed in the scent of the girl he lost. Without thinking he pulled back and kissed her softly. She pulled back right away, taking a step back.

"I needed to do that one more time before I let you go. I hope Nott makes you happy Hermione. You deserve it." He Disapperated without looking back.

Ron traveled for a few years before returning to England. He hadn't made a name for himself. He hadn't done anything extravagant. He hadn't fallen in love. He merely moved through life pathetically. George offered him a job upon returning and he took it in need of the money.

He learned Ginny and Harry were expecting their third child. George and Angie had gotten married. Percy was running for Minister. Bill and Fleur were well. Charlie was still in Romania. His parents were happy with grandchildren. Hermione and Theo were expecting their first child in a few weeks. Ron didn't feel much anymore. He was happy for his family.

As he moved on through life, Ron realized that it wasn't all about popularity, glory, money, or fame. It was about love. The exact thing they fought for in the war. That and that sometimes people were winners and came in first.

But then there were people like him. People who weren't the chosen ones like Harry. People who weren't smart like Hermione. People that gave up and let others take care of their loved ones and into the hands of someone like Theo. People that were just always second best.

* * *

Leave a review!

-steph


End file.
